Loud
by addicted.strawberries
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki never dared to scream nor moan out loudly whenever they were getting to it. She's too embarrassed to announce to the whole school that she was having a great time fucking Usui Takumi. But when he challenged her to it in the school library, things get a whole lot interesting -and not to mention, sexually satisfying- than they usually are. (one-shot)


**A/N: Uuuhh, this is the first time I've ever written a smut and didn't expect it to be this long. I contemplated about uploading it because it might be cringe-worthy but since it was written anyway, why not? HAHA Do leave some thoughts! It's nearing valentine's here now soooo HAPPY VALENTINE'S EVERYONE!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **LOUD**

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki never dared to scream nor moan out loudly whenever they were getting to it. She would do everything just to stop her voice from blaring out the infinite pleasures he's giving to her whenever he would go down on her. She would never do it. She's too embarrassed to announce to the whole school that she was having a great time fucking Usui Takumi.

Her pride wouldn't let him have the affirmation of his ego that he was a skillful lover.

They had done it everywhere. The classrooms, the janitor's closet, the cafeteria...and surprisingly, they were able to do it in the faculty room.

One place was left: the school library.

They never risked it because the sounds of their hands moving in haste to remove each other's clothes, or the sound their lips made when they were engaged in a rough battle of dominance, or the relentless sound of their skin slapping against each other as they roughly shagged the other out and about was too obvious in a room wherein silence was always required. It would surely be obvious that they were getting it on in a heated moment of passion and Misaki wouldn't like any of the students to know - especially if she had the reputation of being the Demon President of Seika High to maintain.

She would claw his back.

She would bite onto his shoulder.

She would drown out her screams of pleasure in his mouth.

Every single thing she did proved to be effective as she walked down the halls, head held high as the most male students cowered in fear. She passed by one particular male student with spiky blonde hair, who stood at the side, with a smirk she would most like to punch the hell out. She felt her eyebrow twitching as she remembered what they had talked about that morning.

 _"Are you not having fun with me, Misa-chan? You never seem to express your satisfaction in lovely moans. You were always so silent, so held back when we do it; I'd like to hear them sometimes so I know that I satisfy you when I devour you…"_

It was nowhere near a proposition.

It was a challenge.

And her boyfriend very well knows that Misaki has never backed down to a challenge. He was daring her to scream out loud while they were having sex, to moan out in liberation at the pleasures he was giving her. The glint in his eyes annoyed her to no end, he was very confident in his skills and he fully knows that he can make her scream out loud just as hard as he can make her come with just his tongue and his fingers.

She would not let him have it...she was going to win this game.

"School library. After class…" he had whispered so seductively into her ear as she passed by him in the hallways. The school bell soon rang and the students all rushed inside their respective rooms. She soon went back to her own room, rubbing her knees together all day as she tried to tone down the aching feeling welling up inside her.

The school library? It gives her all the more reason to bite back her moans of pleasure as he lapped her up...after all, silence was the golden rule of this place.

* * *

She waited for half an hour to pass after classes ended before she made her way to the school library. She didn't want to seem too eager to be taken by him.

She felt her face getting hot at the sight of him sitting on a chair pulled out from the wooden desk placed at the center of the library, one leg crossed over the other with a smug look on his face. His smirk clearly telling her that he would win this game.

He could and would make her moan as loud as she could in this place.

"Tch. Not a chance." Misaki had thought inside her head as she caught sight of the 'Silence Please' sign stuck to one wall of the library. She quietly made her way to the desk he was on and gently took a seat across him, feeling the eyes of the librarian from behind her from a corner of the room. Takumi had leaned in towards her, emerald eyes sparkling with excitement at their following 'activity'.

"I'm going to make you scream as hard as I'm going to make you come in my hands…" he whispered close to her ear. He raised up a finger and grazed her lips lightly with it, giving a feather touch on the red plump skin. Misaki stayed concealed from the librarian with her back against the old lady.

She wanted to bite his finger off in annoyance but decided against it. Instead, she wrapped her lips slowly around the digit and sucked lightly on it, avoiding making a sound all the while. She traced her tongue around the tip before grazing her teeth lightly across it. She kept her amber gaze on him this whole time, feeling the fire within her as she concentrated her ministrations on him."Bring it on."

Takumi shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the sight of his girlfriend's lips on his finger. Oh, if she could do that to him down _there_ also.

When she had let go of his finger from her wet cavern, he stood up from his seat and made his way to the dimly-lit area of the library where the old literary classics stayed encased in rows of bookshelves. It was rarely visited by students of Seika High and the air was filled with musty smell of old books. Just the perfect place to achieve his victory.

He heard the slide of the chair across the floor and knew that Misaki would soon follow him to the bookshelves.

He frowned at the amount of students who currently resided inside the library. There were too few of them for his taste; if possible, he would like to have the whole of Seika High inside the library so that they could hear how he would pleasure his girlfriend from behind the bookshelves.

That Ayuzawa Misaki, the infamous Demon President of Seika High, would submit to his sexual ministrations on her as he lapped her up, fucked her with his fingers, and fill her up with himself.

Just the thought of Misaki screaming out his name in pleasure inside the library already aroused him. He could almost hear her sexually frustrated moans now as she beg more for him.

Misaki lost sight of Takumi, who walked with long strides too eagerly towards one corner of the room. She had peeked in through the dimly lit area of the Classic Literature Section and found herself being pulled harshly inside by her waist. She collided with a hard surface and saw that it was her perverted boyfriend staring down at her, pupils dilated and slightly sweating.

She looked back at him and found herself heaving erratic breaths as thousands of thoughts of ways he was going to pleasure her to make her scream out entered her mind; she would like to anticipate as much as she could...she needs to win this time. They were both so freaking aroused right now, they could practically feel the air around them heating up.

Takumi pulled her harshly towards him, desperately trying to connect their hips together even with both of them fully-clothed. He ground himself against her, letting her know that he was so turned on by her at the moment. Misaki had sucked in a sharp intake of air as she felt his hardness against her. Takumi placed his fingers on her chin, tugging his thumb down to open her lips and bent his head to penetrate his tongue into her mouth instantly. He glided his tongue across hers and soon they were engaged in a rough battle of dominance, never seeming to get enough of each other. Misaki placed her arms over his shoulders, her hands grasping full locks of his soft blonde hair and pulled his head closer to her, digging deeper into him. Takumi had lowered his hands on the small of her back, and inched them closer to her ass and gave them a deep squeeze.

Their days of vanilla and innocence were long gone by the third time they had sex. It was an awkward entanglement of hands and limbs at first, Misaki being too embarrassed to show herself to him as they first had each other that night on his birthday. But soon, they realized that just feeling the heat of each other as they grind their hips was not enough; they had to go in deeper...harder...rougher.

It was that night they realized, when they had come to his apartment right after Misaki's shift in Maid Latte when the theme of the day was 'Leather'. Misaki had walked around the cafe, serving customers in a tight black leather dress and a choker around her neck with Takumi sending glares to every male that had tried to look at her for more than five seconds. He was suppressing himself too, as evident inside his pants as he sat at the corner just sipping on his iced coffee. When they were left alone inside the staff room behind the lockers, he pushed her to the walls when he got the signal from her after asking desperately if he could have her, out of control with his actions as he ripped open her dress and fucked her hard right then and there. It came as a shock to Misaki, she didn't know it could turn him on that much to see her in a dress like that. She had never been done by him so hard that she almost screamed out in pleasure. They weren't able to get enough of each other at the newfound pleasure of having rough sex that as soon as he had opened the door to his apartment later that night, he carried her over his shoulders and laid her down on his counter top, not even getting to the couch where they usually made love. They never got to fully undress themselves, just him lifting her shirt to be able to have access to her breasts, her unbuttoning his white shirt half-done and pulling each other's pants down enough for him to go inside her. With the cold granite of his kitchen counter beneath her and his hot hardness inside her, it was enough for Misaki to dig her fingers into his back, and sink her teeth on his shoulder as she tried so hard to muffle her screams of sexual satisfaction. He had thrust in deeper than before and she remembered how her eyes had almost rolled back in intense pleasure.

They had apologized for destroying the costume the next day to Manager Satsuki, who heard past their apologies as she squealed in delight at the thoughts of why her youngest employee's dress was torn so desperately. With that, they knew...having it rough and hard was more fitting to their tastes.

They had never seemed to get enough of each other, constantly venturing into new things to incorporate in their sex life to get the highest of the highs they can get from fucking each other senseless.

And what was happening at the moment was just an addition to those _things_.

He pulled away from her abruptly and turned her around in haste with her hands behind her back. He loosened the red tie of his uniform and removed it from his neck before binding her hands together, just tight enough to not have her remove them later on.

Misaki was breathing in uneven breaths, chest deeply heaving in and out while she felt her hands being tied together. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just moan out loud if you want me to stop what I'm doing…" he told her, in a low guttural voice with his body pressed squarely on her back. Misaki shivered at the sound of his voice and sighed in pleasured relief as she felt his lips planting feather-light kisses across the side of her neck then stopping to suck on a spot he knew very well she was most sensitive at. She felt his fingers slowly creeping their way under her skirt and pressing lightly on her sex.

He clicked his tongue in obvious pretend disappointment. "I'm not even starting yet and you're already so wet, Misa-chan." She could feel the smug smile on his lips as he continued sucking on her neck, making sure that it would leave a red mark of his possession later. His fingers have left her skirt and crept up slowly before untucking the white blouse of her uniform and undoing the buttons halfway up slowly from behind. His cold skin made contact with her warm abdomen, fingers skillfully exerting just the right amount of pressure as they go up before placing them over her clothed breasts. He covered her supple skin with his palms and moved them in a slow circular motion before giving them a squeeze.

Misaki silently cursed herself for wearing a strapless bra today. She was breathing heavily in order to compensate for the lack of air she was experiencing; she was so aroused from her hormones kicking in overdrive from the pleasurable sensations he was doing to her right now.

Takumi chuckled into her neck at the realization of her strapless bra. "You just made it easier for me, love…" He had whispered into her ear before unclasping her bra and throwing it to an unknown corner behind the shelves of the Classic Lit Section. His hands immediately made their way back to her breasts, just the coldness of his fingers enough to make her nipples erect. He felt them bead under his palm as he squeezed them again. He encased one between his finger before giving it a pinch and pulling it slightly. He continued his ministrations on her neck before he turned her around to face him.

His eyes slightly widened at the sight of his girlfriend in front of him. Her eyes were closed, face flushed deep red, lips slightly parted as she expelled angelic sighs from them. Her chest heaved deeply, more prominent now because he had tied her hands behind her back. With a smirk, he finished unbuttoning her blouse and revealed her upper glory for himself. Her nipples hardened more at the contact with the air and he gulped down to try to control himself from instantly taking her right then and there. He had a lot of things he planned for her and he wasn't going to ruin it by fucking her right this instant.

He spotted a wooden elevation for students to reach the higher rows of the shelves at the corner and pulled her with him towards it. He removed the green jacket of his uniform and laid it on the surface before he gently sat her down on the wooden elevation. He knelt down in front of her, grinning at the perfect height for him to be able to feast on her breasts. Misaki had opened her eyes by now and was looking at him intently, amber eyes darkening as they clouded with lust. Her erratic breathing continued and only got deeper as she watched him press his face towards her chest and swirl his tongue around her areola.

Takumi carefully avoided her nipple so as to tease her more. He exerted more pressure at his licks around her nipple and pulled his head back. He found Misaki heaving with her eyebrow twitching as she bit on her lip. He gave her nipple a soft blow of air and chuckled at her sudden jerk. He stuck the tip of his tongue out and touched it very slightly to the tip of her bud before pulling back again. With her legs untied, she moved them behind him and tried to pull him closer to her with a low growl.

"Impatient, aren't we?" He moved his hands to her back and pulled her breasts closer towards him before engulfing a protruded nipple in his mouth. He gave her nipple a light suck before pushing his mouth deeper and tried sucking as much of her supple skin as he can. He pulled back without leaving her nipple and rolled it between his teeth. Misaki has been arching her back and pushing her chest closer to his face as her head hung back, mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure from what he's doing.

 _Pop!_ He pulled his mouth from sucking her breast before diving in again to feast on the other one.

All this while, Misaki was cursing herself inside as her mind went blank from the infinite amount of pleasures he was giving her. For goodness sake, he was just feasting on her breasts and she could already feel herself throbbing! Doubts of winning their little game started running in her mind and she stubbornly pushed them back. It isn't over yet.

She felt his lips leaving her breasts which had just received a month's worth of attention from him. He was being extra mischievous today, teasing her to no end as compared to their previous sexual encounters where they had only tried to push one another into multiple orgasms throughout the day, not giving a mind to all the teasing and just doing the deed right then and there. But today, he tortured her to no end...and it was not going great _at all_ if she wanted to keep her moans quiet.

Takumi trailed light kisses down her stomach, barely touching her skin. His lips stopped when they came across the waistband of her skirt and he moved his hands lift it up. His eyes twinkled at the drenched cotton underwear which showed itself in front of him and he bent his head down towards her covered sex and pressed a kiss to it. "Would you like to watch me eating you up?"

Misaki turned into a redder shade as she stammered out, "Y-you stupid j-jerk…" She pulled his gaze away from his 'innocent' eyes; despite being seen all naked by him for numerous times already, he still had the ability to make her deeply embarrassed by the varied erotics he spouted out of his stupid mouth.

Takumi snorted at her reaction before swooping down again and biting the waistline of her panties. He tugged them slowly from her with his teeth, down to her legs. Bunching the cloth up in his hands, he took a whiff from it and let out a deep and husky laugh as he found Misaki flushing hard before he threw it somewhere, same as the fate of her bra a while ago.

He leaned down towards her again, holding onto her leg as he trailed open-mouthed kisses upwards…stopping just in front of her sex. He pushed open her hips wider for his head to fit in. He felt himself go harder at the sight of her, her fluids dripping down...giving it a shiny sheen. He just had to lick his lips in excitement from going down on her. He looked up only to find her staring down at him, eagerly waiting for his tongue. He gave her a toothy grin before breathing out into her sex. She nudged her knee at him with a click of her tongue.

He flattened his tongue against her, tastefully absorbing her sweet juices before running it up to swipe them into his mouth. He felt her sudden jerk from his hands holding her thighs open for him. He sucked on the protuberance from the folds gently at first before increasing in intensity. He felt her squirming before him, and it only made him exert more pressure on his ministrations. He sucked and pulled on the nub and soon she was bucking her hips towards his mouth. He thrust in his tongue inside the folds and groaned at the heat and wetness that soon covered it. With the tip of his tongue inside, he tried moving it up and down and curling it and was confident that it was giving her the most infinite of pleasures judging by how she was thrusting herself forward in order to bury his tongue deeper into her. His hands gripped her ass and pushed her forward towards him and then back as he tries to meet the thrusts of his tongue. He bobbed his head into her, picking up the pace of tongue-fucking her and soon he felt her muscles tensing up before being rewarded by the outflow of her sweet juices.

"Hngg…" came her suppressed reply. It was nowhere near 'loud' for his tastes and he frowned upon this.

She now understood why he had her hands bound behind her; it was to stop her from having any means of controlling herself from loudly moaning out. She couldn't reach for him and pull him closer for her to drown out her moans into his mouth, nor bite down on his shoulder nor claw his back. She couldn't even bite on her hands for goodness sake! The bastard had thought ahead of his game strategy!

Misaki had stopped from moving as she tried to relish in the remnants of her orgasm. She was breathing in and out deeply and erratically and she tried biting her lip in order not to give out more than the sound she had expelled earlier. God, that was the best oral Takumi had ever given her and the past attempts weren't far from excellent either as he had always managed to make her come then. Her eyes widened as she felt herself being pulled by her boyfriend.

"Fuck my mouth." He had told her dirtily in almost a growl, his emerald eyes a shade darker. He was heaving out deep sighs as he waited for her response.

"W-what?"

"Sit on my face and thrust against my tongue." He practically commanded her and with that deep seductive voice of his, it turned her on so much more as she found herself submitting to his desire. Her boyfriend doing the dirty talk could practically make any woman submit to him; and she was no exception to that talent of his.

Takumi had pulled her into a kneeled position above his head, with him lying down on the floor beneath her. His hands went on either sides of her sex, holding both of her thighs up so as to reduce her effort in maintaining the position. Misaki's thighs shook from the excitement of something new they were about to try before she bunched up her skirt with one hand, the other on the floor for support and she lowered herself towards his mouth.

"Ha…" Her moan this time was a bit louder than before and she felt her boyfriend's smug smile against her sex. The feeling of her weight and her previous orgasm bearing down on her, further pushing her folds into his waiting tongue, pulled her in a state of deep ecstasy. His hands moved on either side of her hips and lowered her down further before his tongue traced the layers of skin, curling it once he thrust it in.

 _Schwoop!_ He sucked harshly on her nub once again, hungrily having her taste which was only for him. Having his mouth buried into her sex made his hardness throb further; it was a heavenly feeling he didn't want to ever end. He felt her thighs shaking as he continued lapping her up. His emerald eyes moved up only to find her amber ones staring down at him in lust. Making sure that his girlfriend was still watching him, he opened his mouth and put his tongue out before thrusting it harshly into her folds. He watched as her eyes widen and her lips open in a sharp gasp before he pulled out his tongue and thrust in again, repeating this motion with increasing speed. He was moving his head up as her thighs met him down in order to bury it deeper into her warm cave.

Misaki was clearly enjoying the overwhelming feeling in her sex as her body shook from the rhythmic contractions her lower abdomen was making. She watched as her natural lubrication started dripping down Takumi's face and she moaned at the sight. She opened her mouth to release the desire building up within her and tried expelling it in silent cries. They weren't enough.

She groaned much more loudly, trying to ease up the tightening feeling in her abdomen. At this sound, she felt his tongue picking up its pace and soon she was squirming against him. She bit down on her lower lip harshly.

Takumi felt her sex throbbing…she was near. With one strong thrust into her, her sex contracted and released her juices to which he hungrily lapped up. He sat her down on his chest seeing that she was clearly spent from having two orgasms already. He watched as she pulled her head back, mouth wide open to get as much air into her lungs as possible. Her legs stayed open, giving him a perfect view of her throbbing womanhood.

"If I could just eat you for the rest of my life, I'd do it." He earned a weak smack on the shoulder and laughed at how his tongue affected her this much. "You really should reward my efforts, Misa-chan. My ears are waiting for that heavenly moans of yours…the ones you did aren't loud enough for my taste."

Misaki continued to heave deeply, not having the energy to curse at her damn boyfriend for being talented with his tongue too. Damn it, was there even an inch of his body that was not skilled?

Takumi wiped his face from the remnants of her cum before he lifted Misaki up onto the wooden elevation again. Not waiting any further, he had thrust in a finger into her slick and lubricated folds. He moved it inside and watched her eyes widen.

Misaki took a sharp intake of air at this. For goodness sake, she wasn't even over with her last orgasm yet and here he was pushing her further up a scale! She was sure she was going to die soon of the overwhelming pleasure building inside her. She felt Takumi thrust in another finger and was moving it out and about inside her. Another finger soon followed and she was thrusting her hips against them.

His eyes twinkled as he watched his girlfriend expel soft sighs from her angelic lips. His fingers have hit a rough spot inside her to which she had moaned even louder than before.

"Oh! Yes!" Misaki exclaimed in a shrill whisper at the heavenly feeling of his fingers hitting the right spot. Takumi can't help but grin as he watched the ever changing expressions of his girlfriend as he pleasured her. Her face twitched from a repressed expression of pleasure as she bit her lip to one in pure ecstasy as she heaved angelic sighs out of her open lips. Wanting to see more, he stopped thrusting his fingers in and out and just settled them inside her. He felt her insides throbbing as they tried to bury his fingers deeper into her cave. Misaki had opened her eyes in an expression of annoyance at the cessation of his sexual actions and started bucking her hips.

"D-don't st-stop…" came her desperate plea.

"You never cease to amaze me, Misaki." There was a short moment of silence before he resumed thrusting his fingers in and out of her. There were sharp cries of pleasure that soon followed and these only fueled his hand to further increase its pace to make her come as soon as possible. He leaned his head towards her breasts once again and engulfed a perky bud into his mouth. He sucked on it fiercely as her hips met his fingers and soon she was squirming against him. An outflow of juices once again coated his hand but it didn't stop him from his ministrations.

He curled his fingers inside her and uncurled them, repeating this motion rapidly as he flicked her insides.

"Ha...ha…" Misaki felt as if her lungs were about to explode from the overwhelming feeling of having her third orgasm just from his tongue and fingers, and the thought of not having breaks in-between boggled her mind into pure sexual intensity. Her cries of pleasure came in sharp pitches as she felt his fingers curling and uncurling rapidly inside her with the rapid movements of his hand retreating and reentering her. She can hear the squishing sounds of his hand entering her lubricated folds and she groaned at the intensifying feeling in her lower abdomen. She felt as if there was something that was about to gush out. "S-stop, Takumi. T-too m-much…"

Takumi withdrew his head from feasting on her breasts and grinned at her. "Oh if you know what I'm about to give you, you wouldn't be saying that again." He neared his lips towards her earlobe and sucked on it before whispering in guttural growl, "I'm about to give you the best orgasm of your life." With that, he placed a hand on her hip and increased the pace of his ministrations; with curled fingers he continued to buck his hand inside her and soon there were drops of watery liquid gushing out from her sex.

"OH GOOD GOD YES!" Misaki shut her eyes closed, giving herself to the infinite pleasures of what his fingers can give her as her juices spilled everywhere, her skirt, on his jacket, down her legs and on the floor. With one last skillful movement of his fingers, he pulled them out and a thin watery liquid gushed out of her sex in a projectile motion for a few seconds.

Her body, limp, fell forward and Takumi caught her in his arms. Chuckling, he wiped his still-drenched hand on his pants after licking as much juice as he can before patting her head. "That was loud, Misa-chan. We're in a library and you really should stay quiet if you want to follow the rules."

She leaned on him, her chest heaving deeply as she tried to compensate for the lack of air from just having the best orgasm of her life. Takumi was right, and he didn't disappoint. She couldn't even lift her arms up to give him a good beating because she was so spent from having multiple orgasms. To add to that, she just lost their little game.

Takumi pulled back a little and held his flushed girlfriend's face between his hands. He felt the pain of his hardness being constricted in his pants; he had won their game and Misaki's loud scream of sexual satisfaction still echoing in his mind only turned him on even further. He reached behind her and unbound her hands from his tie. He wanted to be inside her now. Misaki knew as she saw how dark his emerald eyes turned right then.

"What are you doing over there?!" came in the librarian's furious probing as they heard footsteps coming towards their direction. The bookshelf which served as a hiding spot for them concealed the librarian from their view, but they knew that if they didn't sneak out soon, they were going to get caught. In a rush of adrenaline from the sexual foreplay that just commenced, Takumi had pulled Misaki's skirt down and covered her body in his slightly drenched jacket. His eyes caught sight of the wet floor but there was no time to clean up the evidence of their activity. He pulled Misaki towards rows of bookshelves that lead to the door and soon, they were out in no time without getting caught.

The sky was already covered in stars and he was sure there was no one left in the student council room by now so he pulled her towards there. When he had closed the door behind them, he was shocked to find himself pushed towards the wall by his girlfriend, with her hands unbuttoning his white shirt in haste. She had let go of his drenched jacket covering her and her breasts came into view again. Takumi tried to grab onto them but she didn't let him and slapped his hands away from her.

Misaki hissed in aggression as her uncontrolled hands slid their way down her boyfriend's toned abdomen and undid the button of his tan pants. She despised that he just won their game and she didn't want him dominating any further. She felt for the back pocket of his pants, sure that he always kept one with him because of the spontaneity of their usual sexual encounters, and reached for the foil package inside. She pulled down his pants and pushed him towards her table, to which she usually did her tasks as Student Council President on; but now it will serve its purpose of her doing her boyfriend. "I want you. Inside me. Now."

She laid him down harshly on the wooden surface and sat herself on his torso. She slipped the rubber latex on his manhood; he was already hard in her hands as she took hold of him and positioned him beneath her entrance. She slid down on him slowly in torturous speed before slamming down on him. The raven-haired smirked as she watched his shocked face before turning into a deeply pleasured one as he tried meeting her thrusts.

It was a first for Usui Takumi to see his girlfriend being the dominating one while they were doing it; he was always the one initiating the rough sex and she would only later match his desires halfway through their deed. But now, he didn't know it was still possible to get turned on even more as compared to his state right now; the sight of Misaki biting her lip as she pleasured herself from riding him brought out a deep groan from within him. He reached for her and met her lips halfway before thrusting his tongue into her wet cavern. Their tongues glided across each other in a heated kiss as her hands moved to grip a fistful of his soft blonde locks. Takumi propped himself up with one elbow when their mouths separated for air as Misaki continued to ride him. The thrusts soon turned slow for his tastes, considering that she was obviously spent from his previous ministrations on her sex in the sacred library, and in a flash, he pulled her towards his chest and had turned their positions around. He went down from the table, planting his feet on the ground before he pulled Misaki harshly towards the edge of the wooden surface and slammed his hardness deeper into her.

"AH!" Misaki had screamed in pleasure at the feeling of his manhood hitting her deeper than before. One hand took hold of her leg and bent her knee over her chest, pushing her thighs wider to accommodate him. His other hand found its way to her sex and started playing with the protuberance of her folds. "YES! Harder, Takumi!"

Takumi grinned at how sexually vocal he had made his girlfriend just from having her squirted in his hands from their previous act of sexual play in the library. If it made her like this, he made sure that he was going to give her a slice of heaven every day of their lives, just to hear her moan out in liberation from the sexual satisfactions he has given her. A deep growl erupted from him as he felt her sex suck him further inside and soon he was feeling her tremble under him.

Misaki felt her lower abdomen shaking and contracting inside before she felt the tightened knots undo themselves within her. With a loud sigh, she gripped the edges of her table as she came into her fifth orgasm for the day.

Takumi had turned her over her table in a prone position and continued ramming inside her sex. He had leaned his torso lower and captured her lips once again in a hungry kiss before increasing his pace in order to reach his orgasm. He felt his manhood throb and was soon washed with the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy of his climax. He waited for a few moments before he pulled out of her.

He sat himself beside her, hands behind his back to prop him up as his ears feasted on the mixture of their erratic breaths filling the room. "That was…"

"Fucking great." Misaki finished for him. She was lying on her back on the table now, chest heaving up and down as her amber eyes connected with his emerald ones. They both grinned at each other before Takumi leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Where the fuck did you put my bra and my underwear?" Misaki asked in a growl as she stared at her boyfriend, who's fully dressed up now. Takumi looked at her dumbfounded and put a digit on his chin.

"I seem to have left it in the library…"

"WHAT?!" Misaki felt the veins on her head about to pop out in annoyance. "I told you to stop throwing it away, you always lose it!"

"Looks like we have no choice but to go home with you not wearing anything underneath." He chuckled before nearing his girlfriend and engulfing her into his arms. "Stop trying to seduce me, Misa-chan…" His fingers crept inside her skirt once again and started tracing her sex.

"S-stupid jerk." She felt his fingers withdraw from her womanhood and she frowned at this. He put his green jacket which was fully dry by now around her to cover her breasts showing through the thin cloth of her white blouse. He pulled her skirt a little lower to make sure it wouldn't show anything later, just in case, on the train ride to his apartment.

"Let's continue this again later…" he whispered into her ear before they prepared their things to go. "Didn't know you can be a loud one, Misaki."

"S-shut up."

* * *

 **Oh my that was long haha I'd like to include a shameless plug of my ongoing Maid Sama fic entitled 'Tadaima' hehe I hope you would support it too! Thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
